Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph Luthor, più noto come Lex, è un personaggio dei fumetti creato da Jerry Siegel e Joe Shuster nel 1940, pubblicato dalla DC Comics. È uno dei più celebri supercriminali della casa editrice statunitense e la nemesi di Superman. È apparso per la prima volta su Action Comics n. 23. Luthor è geniale e disonesto, caratterizzato da una personalità sociopatica, che maschera con la filantropia; Lex è un capitalista, un industriale corrotto e machiavellico, i cui unici propositi sono la sconfitta di Superman e il dominio del mondo. Lex abitò a Smallville, dove divenne il migliore amico di Clark Kent, il futuro Superman; e, ironia della sorte, a Metropolis i due sono acerrimi nemici. La sete di potere di Luthor lo ha portato alla presidenza degli Stati Uniti d'America. È uno degli uomini più ricchi e potenti della Terra e proprietario della Società per azioni, LexCorp. Tramite le sue aziende è in grado di ottenere tutte le armi di cui ha bisogno, o di creare addirittura della kryptonite sintetica, per fronteggiare l'Uomo d'Acciaio. È, insieme ad Agamennone, il fondatore della Lega dell'Ingiustizia, un gruppo che comprende i più pericolosi criminali del mondo, tra cui Joker. Nei combattimenti normalmente utilizza un'armatura verde che ne potenzia il fisico, gli permette di volare e con incluse delle armi. Ha anche scoperto la vera identità di Superman. Ha come avversario anche Batman, che più volte ha fatto squadra con Superman e la Lega della Giustizia per contrastarlo. Essendo un miliardario, un alto esponente della politica e dell'economia, Luthor è un criminale che commette reati tipici dei "colletti bianchi", e, avendo molto denaro, una grande influenza politica e un'enorme schiera di avvocati riesce sempre a nascondere le prove dei suoi reati o comunque a uscirne impunito. Nei fumetti Lex Luthor appare come il più importante cittadino di Metropolis e probabilmente l'uomo più intelligente del pianeta. Essendo il più pericoloso e famoso tra i nemici di Superman è comparso in tutte le opere a lui dedicate, dai film, ai cartoni animati, alle serie TV. Luthor si è piazzato ottavo nella lista di Wizard dei "100 più grandi cattivi di sempre" sedicesimo nella lista, sempre di Wizard, dei "200 più grandi personaggi dei fumetti di tutti i tempi" e quarto in quella di IGN dei "100 più grandi cattivi dei fumetti di tutti i tempi". Biografia del personaggio Originariamente (nella versione Golden Age e Silver Age) Luthor era uno scienziato pazzo, un brillante medico e ricercatore che utilizzava le proprie conoscenze e risorse non per il bene dell'umanità, ma per uccidere Superman e assumere il potere assoluto sulla Terra. A tale scopo si alleerà con altri nemici di Superman, come Braniac. La versione di John Byrne In The Man of Steel Luthor è ritratto da John Byrne come un industriale machiavellico, un uomo corrotto dell'alta società, un genio in ingegneria, informatica, cibernetica, scienze biologiche, radiologiche e genetiche. Nato in una famiglia di indigenti che vivevano nel famigerato quartiere Suicide Slum, il giovane Lex è grande amico di Perry White, il quale assiste alle numerose scenate dei genitori, e rimane orfano a causa di un incidente su cui non viene mai fatta piena luce. In seguito a questo lutto, Lex Luthor viene affidato al coniugi Casey ed Elaine Griggs, con cui instaura rapporti molto conflittuali. Dopo aver intascato un premio assicurativo pari a 300.000 dollari per l'incidente che gli ha portato via i genitori, Luthor investe abilmente la quota, gettando le basi per la LexWing, gruppo aereo all'avanguardia che lo pone al centro di fortunate attività lucrose. Dopo anni di astute manipolazioni di mercato, di intrighi finanziari e di omicidi a tradimento, il giovane magnate fonda la Lexcorp, una potente multinazionale le cui attività comprendono lo spettacolo, le comunicazioni, la produzione di armi, le partecipazioni bancarie e finanziarie, le sperimentazioni di tecnologie segrete riservate agli agenti del governo degli Stati Uniti. In poco tempo, questo colosso finanziario assicura a Luthor il posto di terzo uomo più ricco e potente del mondo. Le sue collaboratrici più strette e fidate sono Mercy e Hope, presunte discendenti delle Amazzoni. Dopo aver trucidato senza pietà ogni persona capace di frenare la sua ascesa al potere, Luthor riconosce in Superman l'ultimo ostacolo al potere assoluto da sempre bramato, e nel tentativo di ucciderlo arriva a studiare tutte le forme di kryptonite. Nei laboratori segreti della Lexcorp, egli produce una massiccia quantità di kryptonite sintetica. L'industriale muore a causa delle sue radiazioni, ma il suo cervello viene rianimato e trapiantato nel corpo di un clone creato per emergenze biologiche. Successivamente, riprogramma Brainiac, inventa Metallo, un robot alimentato da un frammento di kryptonite e, pur di sbarazzarsi di Kal-El crea Bizzarro, un clone tragico dalla logica capovolta e dalla pelle biancastra. Dopo aver lottato anni e anni per il potere supremo sulla Terra, Lex Luthor ottiene la carica di Presidente degli Stati Uniti, in seguito a vertiginosi indici di gradimento dopo la ricostruzione di Metropolis e Gotham City. La sua ex moglie, la contessa Erica Alexandra del Portenza, è ora il suo peggior nemico dopo Superman. La LexCorp La LexCorp è la società più potente del mondo. Nata come società per la ricerca di mezzi aerei, la LexWing, essa è ora una titanica multinazionale operativa nel mondo dei mass media, nell'industria bellica, nelle partecipazioni bancarie, in Wall Street, nelle sperimentazioni di tecnologie aliene recuperate da destinarsi esclusivamente al governo degli Stati Uniti d'America. Nelle viscere dei laboratori centrali della sua sconfinata società industriale, Luthor sperimenta segretamente tecnologie in grado di uccidere, o di rendere comunque inoffensivo, il nemico Superman. Gli scienziati della LexCorp sono regolarmente impegnati in approfonditi esami su tutte le forme di kryptonite esistenti. I guadagni della LexCorp assicurano a Lex Luthor un posto ragguardevole nell'alta società, e nei piani più alti della finanza. Le origini Nel volume Lex Luthor: la biografia non autorizzata, scritto da James D. Hundnall e disegnato da Eduardo Barreto, sono narrate le origini di Luthor tramite l'immaginario scrittore Peter Sands. Viene delineata una personalità calcolatrice e spietata già presente in un Luthor ragazzino, che arriva a pianificare la morte dei suoi genitori che odia perché troppo stupidi. Le origini rinarrate Le sue origini sono state rinarrate da Mark Waid nella miniserie Birthright del 2004, ispirandosi alla versione del personaggio interpretata da Michael Rosenbaum in Smallville. Come nella serie televisiva Luthor è figlio di Lionel, miliardario senza scrupoli, Lex frequentò la scuola a Smallville dove conobbe Clark Kent (l'alter ego di Superman). I due diventarono amici. L'amicizia non durò a lungo e infatti Lex diventò uno scienziato pazzo con ambizioni di conquista del mondo e un odio sfrenato con intenti omicidi verso l'ex amico Superman. Per questo crea un clone imperfetto di Superman, Bizzarro, che però verrà sempre sconfitto da Superman. Criminali uniti e Crisi Finale Luthor diede vita ad un'alleanza criminale denominata "Società segreta dei supercriminali", una sorta di sindacato criminale con a capo, oltre a Lex, il Calcolatore, il Dr. Psycho, Deathstroke, Talia al Ghul, e Black Adam. In realtà a formare la società fu Alexander Luthor Jr. (originario di Terra 3 del multiverso prima di Crisi sulle Terre infinite). L'intento di Alexander Luthor era quello di raccogliere un gruppo di super criminali per recuperare i super eroi chiave che avevano legami di parentela con il Multiverso La società si sciolse poco dopo che Vandal Savage decise di abbandonarla, quando si scontrò con i Segreti Sei, un sestetto criminale ideato dal vero Lex Luthor per contrastare la Società. Ma durante Crisi finale un misterioso criminale chiamato Libra tornò a radunarli e, per convincere proprio Luthor e Savage ad appoggiarlo, uccise Martian Manhunter. Quando Lex Luthor si rifiutò di nuovo di allearsi con lui e permettergli di dare la caccia a Superman, Libra utilizzò Clayface per far saltare in aria il palazzo del Daily Planet, ferire gravemente Lois Lane e rimuovere Superman dal guadagnare terreno. Libra si rivelò essere il Profeta di Darkseid e costrinse la Fiamma Umana a sentire l'equazione anti-vita,tramutandolo in uno schiavo guerriero demente conosciuto come Giustificatore. Dato che Lex Luthor gli tese un agguato quando Superman non si fece vedere, Libra circondò Luthor con il Giustificatore. Libra disse a Lex Luthor di fare una scelta: giurare fedeltà a Darkseid o essere trasformato in Giustificatore. Lex Luthor rimase silente riguardo a tutto ciò, ma fu preso per condurre una guerra di retro guardia contro gli eroi a Blüdheaven. Luthor la prese come un onore, sebbene non ne sembrò contento. Avendo scoperto che Lex Luthor era una talpa, Libra tentò di ucciderlo. Usando un dispositivo per disinnescare l'elmetto del Giustificatore, Lex Luthor dunque sparò a Libra, quasi uccidendolo, quindi utilizzò il Giustificatore per combattere le Furie. Altre versioni Il cavaliere oscuro colpisce ancora Ne Il Cavaliere oscuro colpisce ancora, seguito della miniserie di Frank Miller Il ritorno del cavaliere oscuro, Lex Luthor ha in mano l'America, governandola in gran segreto assieme a Brainiac: il presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America infatti non è altro che un'immagine al computer. Tutti i supereroi del pianeta sono suoi prigionieri (come Barry Allen, che fornisce elettricità ad un terzo della nazione correndo come un criceto in gabbia, o Ray Palmer ridotto a dimensioni microscopiche in balia di microrganismi marini) o altrimenti ricattati e obbligati a servirlo, come Capitan Marvel, Wonder Woman e soprattutto l'arcinemico Superman. Batman e i suoi Batboys cominciano a fargli la guerra, inneggiando alla rivolta. Lex verrà infine ucciso dal figlio di Hawkman e Hawkgirl. Superman: Red Son Nell'elseworld Superman: Red Son Lex Luthor è uno scienziato americano, sposato con Lois Lane che combatte contro l'uomo d'acciaio sovietico creando continuamente creature con il DNA del kryptoniano. Riesce anche a decodificare l'anello da Lanterna Verde di Abin Sur (precipitato anni prima a Roswell) e a darlo al colonnello Hal Jordan, formando poi il Corpo Marine delle Lanterne Verdi. Alla fine della serie Lex, divenuto presidente degli Stati Uniti, riesce apparentemente a liberare la Terra da Superman e far prosperare l'umanità oltre ogni più rosea aspettativa. Amalgam Comics Nell'universo Amalgam Lex Luthor si fonde col Teschio Rosso, criminale nazista della Marvel Comics, diventando il Teschio Verde, nemesi del Supersoldato, a sua volta unione di Superman e Capitan America. Il suo nome è dovuto al fatto che Lex ha assunto un siero prodotto dalla kryptonite che ne ha rallentato l'invecchiamento. Kingdome Come In Kingdome Come, Lex Luthor è ancora vivo e vegeto e ha organizzato il Fronte di Liberazione dell'Umanità. Questo gruppo è principalmente formato dai supercriminali della Silver Age, inclusi i nemici di Batman, Catwoman, l'Enigmista, Vandal Savage, il Re (leader della Banda della Scala Reale), così come cattivi di terza generazione, quale il successore di Ra's Al Ghul, Ibn al Xu'ffasch (figlio di Batman e Talia). Il Fronte di Liberazione dell'Umanità lavora per strappare il controllo del mondo dalla volontà dei superumani. L'arma segreta di Luthor è l'ormai adulto Billy Batson, che tiene sotto controllo. Batson, che diventa Capitan Marvel quando pronuncia la parola "Shazam!", è l'unico essere capace di tenere testa a Superman. Altri media Cinema « Mio padre un giorno mi disse: "Figliolo, la borsa può anche crollare, le grandi industrie e le banche possono andare in malora, gli uomini non valgono proprio nulla, ma avranno sempre bisogno di terra, e pagheranno un occhio pur di averla. » (Lex Luthor in Superman) Tra il 1978 e il 2006, Lex Luthor si presenta al cinema nei film Superman, Superman II, Superman IV e Superman Returns. Nei primi tre film è stato impersonato da Gene Hackman (doppiato in italiano da Sergio Fiorentini e da Renato Cortesi nel ridoppiaggio del primo film), nell'ultimo da Kevin Spacey (doppiato in italiano da Roberto Pedicini). In questa versione è completamente calvo e lo nasconde con una serie di pittoreschi parrucchini. Al cinema viene descritto come un faccendiere geniale e narcisista immerso in grandi affari immobiliari, intorno ai quali la polizia indaga con insistenza. Vive in un tunnel abbandonato della metropolitana, che lui ha arredato accuratamente ricalcando i suoi gusti eclettici e raffinati, predisponendo una piscina dove una volta vi era una scalinata con cui si accedeva ai sotterranei. Da questo luogo segretissimo e pieno di trappole mortali per i visitatori indesiderati, dal quale non si muove mai se non in casi di emergenza, Luthor tesse un folle piano genocida con il quale intende guadagnare miliardi di dollari bombardando la California, lungo la Faglia di Sant'Andrea: se il piano riuscisse, la costa occidentale colerebbe a picco nell'oceano Pacifico, e lui potrebbe vendere facilmente a elevatissime cifre i terreni che ha comprato nel vicino deserto. Per far ciò programma due missili atomici sperimentali, ma il piano viene scoperto da Superman, che tenta di uccidere con la kryptonite, ma senza esito. Ripresosi dagli effetti nefasti dalla pietra radioattiva grazie all'intervento della segretaria di Luthor, Superman salva la California da un triste destino e manda Luthor in cella, da cui però riesce a evadere poco tempo dopo insieme a Otis, il suo impacciato e stupido collaboratore. Dopo un giro alla Fortezza della solitudine nei ghiacci del Polo Nord, che ha scoperto grazie al suo strumento con cui capta le onde Alpha, scopre l'esistenza sulla Terra del Generale Zod e dei suoi tirapiedi, Non e Ursa, tre criminali kryptoniani evasi da poco dalla millenaria zona fantasma, e con i quali stabilisce un contatto per uccidere Superman. In cambio del suo aiuto, richiede il dominio sull'Australia. Sconfitti i tre perfidi kryptoniani, Superman riporta Luthor in cella. Successivamente evade con l'aiuto di suo nipote Lenny e crea l'Uomo Radioattivo, che riesce a tener testa a Superman, ma una volta sconfitto il nemico, l'eroe riporta Luthor in prigione, e poco dopo scompare nelle profondità dell'universo alla ricerca di Krypton: gli scienziati hanno infatti scoperto il settore di spazio dove il pianeta sarebbe esistito, e alcuni suoi presunti resti. Nel corso dei cinque anni seguenti, Luthor riesce a ingraziarsi la anziana Gertrude Vanderworth, che lo aiuta a uscire legalmente di prigione insieme a tre sinistri giovani che diverranno suoi agenti, anche grazie al fatto che Superman, il principale testimone e accusatore, non è presente. Lex si prende cura dell'anziana donna nel preciso intento di ereditare le sue immense ricchezze, e lei muore puntualmente poco dopo per cause naturali mentre firma le sue ultime volontà, tutte a vantaggio del suo più giovane amico, il quale si affretta a tornare alla Fortezza della solitudine per studiare la tecnologia dei cristalli, con cui fa qualche esperimento. Quando Superman torna dal cimitero asteroidale di Krypton, la stampa si interessa quasi esclusivamente a lui, e Luthor, pur di essere sicuro di avere tra le mani la carta vincente, altera lievemente il proprio piano: insieme ai cristalli, i quali possono ricreare artificialmente l'ambiente di Krypton, fa largo uso di kryptonite, creando in tal modo un nuovo emergente continente in crescita dove i poteri di Superman si attenueranno fino a ucciderlo. Lo scontro tra Superman e Lex Luthor sarà durissimo, e nonostante le ferite riportate, il kryptoniano sradica alla base l'isola e la scaglia nello spazio profondo. Luthor perde i cristalli e scappa con il suo elicottero, ma è costretto a un atterraggio di fortuna su di una microscopica isola deserta perché finisce il carburante. Televisione Lois & Clark « Dopo tutti questi anni, per me è stata una grossa sorpresa, ma anche una cosa divertente, scoprire che Superman altri non era che il mio rivale, il grande amore della mia cara Lois, e cioè Clark Kent » (Lex Luthor in una registrazione lasciata al figlio, Lex Luthor Junior) La versione del telefilm prodotto tra il 1993 e il 1997 si ispira in larga parte alle idee di John Byrne. Lex Luthor, interpretato da John Shea (doppiato in italiano da Roberto Pedicini, Elio Marconato e Oreste Rizzini), è il principale signore della città, e il terzo uomo più ricco e potente al mondo. La sua società, la LexCorp, è un colosso finanziario e imprenditoriale che di fatto ha tra le mani Metropolis e buona parte dell'economia statunitense e mondiale, in cui lavorano le persone più dotate in ogni campo con contratti vantaggiosissimi. Uomo intelligente e molto acuto, forte di legami in ogni ambiente importante della politica, della finanza e dell'esercito, Lex dispone di risorse illimitate e di amici segreti e utilissimi che servono ai suoi scopi affaristici e speculativi. Grazie ad abili mosse e a un'opportuna propaganda, Luthor è creduto un affarista etico e un filantropo mosso da buone motivazioni, ma quando a Metropolis giunge Superman, che in qualche modo intuisce molto presto la verità su di lui, lo ritiene un pericolo nella sua personale corsa al potere. Sostenuto da Nigel St John, la sua guardia del corpo e il suo più fidato esecutore, Lex risponde al problema con una spietata ricerca di un punto debole del kryptoniano con l'intento di ucciderlo, ma parallelamente, Clark Kent, alias segreto di Superman, si impegna molte volte per dimostrare che Lex è corrotto e ambizioso, uno disposto a fare indiscriminatamente del male pur di ottenere un utile. I propositi del giovane reporter vengono rafforzati quando la collega Lois Lane, la giornalista di prima linea del Daily Planet, si fidanza con il magnate e decide di sposarlo. Clark non si arrende nemmeno quando la LexCorp acquista il Planet facendone un freddo strumento di propaganda, a danno della tradizione di purezza e integrità giornalistica. I primi tentativi di Lex di uccidere Superman o di farlo apparire pericoloso per il genere umano sono infruttuosi, ma poiché il suo zampino non viene mai intravisto non si perde d'animo, e continua a utilizzare tutta la sua intelligenza studiando trame precise e astute, riuscendo un giorno ad acquisire un pezzo raro di kryptonite, resti radioattivi di Krypton. A questo punto, tramite un astuto stratagemma, il magnate attira in trappola Superman, imprigionandolo in una gabbia fatta di kryptonite, lasciandolo poco dopo al suo destino. Nel momento stesso in cui Lex e Lois appaiono davanti all'Arcivescovo per sposarsi, la verità nascosta sulla vera natura di lui e le sue trame vengono scoperte con tanto di prove innegabili, e la polizia si reca al matrimonio per arrestarlo, ma lui preferisce morire gettandosi dalla cima del suo grattacielo piuttosto che vivere in una galera. Superman, che nel frattempo è riuscito a evadere dalla cella della morte, assume l'identità di Clark, ma a causa dell'esposizione alla kryptonite i suoi poteri kryptoniani sono ancora troppo deboli e, ironicamente, non riesce a salvare la vita al feroce rivale. Tuttavia, il cadavere di Lex scompare misteriosamente dall'ufficio del coroner, sottratto prontamente dalla bella e misteriosa dottoressa Gretchen Kelly, suo affezionato medico personale, che lo congela con l’intento di riportarlo in vita. A un anno dalla sua morte, Lex resuscita dalla morte, ma come effetto collaterale perde tutti quanti i capelli. L'ex imprenditore, riunitosi alla dottoressa Kelly e a John, è rassegnato di fronte ai cambiamenti avvenuti in città durante la sua assenza: la comparsa dell'Intergang, e la perdita completa dell'immensa fortuna patrimoniale. In più, la LexCorp è stata smembrata in molte società autonome. Nascosto sottoterra, il suo intento di uccidere Superman resta immutato, e tenta di trovare nuovi campioni di kryptonite da usare contro di lui. Ma dopo avere rapito Lois, sperando di riaverla tutta per sè, viene trovato da Superman, che questa durata gli impedisce di togliersi la vita per sfuggire ancora alla giustizia, e contribuisce a mandarlo in prigione con una doppia condanna all'ergastolo. Più tardi, grazie all'intervento del geniale dottor Isaac Mamba, sapiente genetista ed esperto di clonazione, si serve di un clone del Presidente degli Stati Uniti per ottenere la grazia, poi rapisce Lois sostituendola con un clone proprio il giorno del suo matrimonio con Clark. Anche questa volta, Lex si nasconde nei sotterranei, e con l'aiuto di Asabi, un misterioso maestro di yoga, meditazione e altre discipline buddhiste e indù, spera di trasferire la propria mente e quella di Lois nei corpi di cloni tratti da altre persone, cambiando così aspetto per non venire mai trovati dalle persone sbagliate. Grazie al clone di Lois, scopre l'identità segreta di Superman e durante l'ultimo incontro con lui usa un potente disgregatore di materia per ucciderlo, ma nel momento in cui utilizza quest'arma, il clone di Lois, che si è affezionato al kryptoniano, gli salta addosso e la rigira contro di lui, uccidendolo e sacrificando la propria vita. Morendo, dice al vecchio nemico: « Hai detto che non so amare. Si vede che non mi hai capito, nessuno mi ha mai capito. » Nonostante l'iniziale scetticismo da parte di lei, Lois e Clark scoprono che Lex ha avuto due figli segreti, uno illegittimo e l'altro rinnegato: il primo è Jaxon Xavier Luthor, genio della realtà virtuale, il secondo è Lex Luthor Junior, nato con il volto sfigurato e deforme. Entrambi i giovani Luthor tentano di uccidere Superman, ma rimangono uccisi. Smallville Nel telefilm Smallville Lex Luthor è interpretato da Michael Rosenbaum e doppiato da Emiliano Coltorti. Cartoni animati *In Batman e Superman - I due supereroi, versione home-video dell'episodio in tre parti World's Finest trasmesso all'interno della serie animata Le avventure di Superman, il personaggio è stato ri-doppiato da Mario Zucca, mentre nella serie regolare de Le avventure di Superman (doppiata a Roma e non a Milano) Lex ha la voce di Ennio Coltorti, padre di Emiliano. Luthor in versione animata compare anche in Justice League; nell'edizione italiana della serie ha la voce del doppiatore Tony Fuochi. *Nella serie televisiva a cartoni animati Krypto the Superdog, Lex Luthor ha un'iguana domestica di nome Ignazio (Ignatius): dal momento il cartone è dedicato ai superanimali, Luthor appare raramente e mai nel ruolo dell'antagonista (ruolo che spetta invece ad Ignazio). *Nel lungometraggio Superman: Doomsday, Lex Luthor ha la voce di James Masters. Lex narra l'introduzione del film in cui paragona Superman a Dio e dice che viene un tempo in cui anche gli Dei devono morire. Lex è il diretto responsabile della liberazione di Doomsday dalla capsula sotterranea in cui era rinchiuso. Tutti i suoi scienziati che erano nella caverna sotterranea sono stati uccisi da Doomsday, allora Lex chiede alla sua assistente, Mercy Graves, di eliminare tutte le prove del fatto che la LexCorp aveva liberato la bestia, per non farsi incriminare, e poi uccide anche la sua assistente per far si che non ci fossero più testimoni. Dopo lo scontro in cui sia Superman che Doomsday perdono la vita, Lex usa il sangue dell'eroe per clonarlo, in modo da creare un esercito di super-soldati al suo servizio per conquistare il mondo. Il suo clone migliore gli si rivolta contro, imprigionandolo nella "gabbia" con la luce rossa (che annullava gli effetti del Sole giallo) in cui solitamente Lex si allenava, sui suoi cloni, per combattere Superman usando guanti con la kryptonite; il clone una volta imprigionatolo stacca la stanza dal resto del grattacielo e la lancia a terra con Lex al suo interno. Nel finale lo si vede a casa sua ferito e attaccato a dei macchinari che dice che questa storia ha dimostrato come gli Dei possano morire e resuscitare, e che sembrerebbe che Superman non possa morire, sottolineando "sembrerebbe". Videogiochi *Nel trailer del videogioco online DC Universe Online combatte dalla parte dei criminali la battaglia finale e riesce ad uccidere Superman, già indebolito dalla kryptonite. Subito dopo si rivela Brainiac, il vero nemico per la Terra (come lo definisce lui stesso) e decide di tornare indietro nel tempo per avvertire Superman, Wonder Woman e Batman che creeranno una nuova generazione di eroi. *Lex Luthor compare come personaggio giocabile nel picchiaduro del 2008 Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, indossando un'armatura targata "Lexcorp" che ne potenzia il fisico. *Lex Luthor inoltre appare nel videogioco Superman Returns ispirato all'omonimo film del 2006. Curiosità *Nel primo numero in cui compare Lex Luthor non è calvo, ma ha i capelli rossi. Il personaggio aquisterà la sua calvizia grazie a un errore del disegnatore. *L'odio di Luthor per Superman inizia quando nel laboratorio di chimica del Liceo di Smallville, dove Luthor studiava con il giovane Clark Kent, si sviluppa un incendio che provoca la reazione di alcune sostanze chimiche le cui esalazioni provocano la totale perdita dei capelli a Luthor; il contemporaneo ingresso dell'allora Superboy, intervenuto per domare le fiamme, fa pensare a Luthor che proprio Superboy sia stato la causa della reazione chimica e della sua irreversibile calvizie. Categoria:Cattivi DC Comics Categoria:Cattivi di Superman Categoria:Cattivi di Batman Categoria:Cattivi di Justice League Categoria:Cattivi di Smallville Categoria:Cattivi dei fumetti Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi delle serie televisive Categoria:Cattivi dei film di supereroi Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Criminali Categoria:Mente diabolica Categoria:Dottori e scienziati Categoria:Nemico Mortale Categoria:Signori del crimine Categoria:Supercriminali Categoria:Rivali Categoria:Cattivi sofisticati Categoria:Cattivi affari Categoria:Cattivi in cerca di vendetta Categoria:Cattivi carismatici Categoria:Fame di Potere Categoria:Funzionari corrotti Categoria:Distruttori di innocenti Categoria:Figli Categoria:Fratelli e sorelle Categoria:Genitori Categoria:Cattivi di Young Justice Categoria:Cattivi che pensano di essere buoni